1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a portable electronic device, more specifically, relates to a portable electronic device including a camera module.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Camera modules are widely employed in various portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, smart phones, and personal digital assistants. Take mobile phones as an example, a camera module is generally installed on a rear cover of a mobile phone and an optical axis of the lens in the camera module is perpendicular to the rear side. A view captured by the camera module can be easily viewed from a screen installed on a front cover of the mobile phone.
With progress of technology, resolution and functions of camera modules have improved. In order to meet the increasing requirements of camera modules, more and more lenses are employed in a single camera module, which results in increasing dimensions of the camera module, which unfortunately means it is becoming more difficult to further miniaturize mobile phones using such camera modules.
Therefore, there is a desire to provide a thin portable electronic device including a high resolution camera module.